1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a transportation dolly or hand truck for a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dolly or hand truck designs have a number of disadvantages or shortcomings. For example, when at rest, a conventional dolly or hand truck places the entire load far in front of the centerline of the axles, which makes it necessary to apply a significant force to pull the handle back to bring all the weight of the apparatus directly over the vertical center-line of the axles, the position needed for the axles to carry the full weight of the load. In travel mode, the weight shifts slightly behind the axle resulting in the need for a constant lifting force on the handle. Also, the distribution of weight may make the dolly or hand truck difficult to turn or maneuver.
Another drawback of conventional dolly or hand truck designs is that the angle of the load being carried shifts with the angle of the handle, thus potentially leading to spillage of the contents or preventing a container from being filled as much as it otherwise could be.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a dolly or hand truck that is particularly well adapted to moving containers and other loads, and that requires reduced effort to move and maneuver. It would also be advantageous to provide a dolly or hand truck that distributes weight in a superior manner, and prevents spillage of loaded containers.